Vaati
|-|Sorcerer= |-|Vaati's Wrath= Summary Vaati is a Minish that once lived in the Minish Realm as Ezlo's apprentice. Over time, Vaati became fascinated with the evil in the hearts of men and began to desire power. He learned the legends of the Picori Blade and Light Force, two gifts that the Picori gave to the humans. These gifts were used by the Hero of Men to seal away the evil terrorizing Hyrule. Vaati decided to go to Hyrule and look for the Light Force, a relic said to be the source of unlimited magical power. Since the portal between Hyrule and the Minish World was about to open, Ezlo created a gift for the humans. He fashioned a powerful magical cap that was able to grant the wishes of the one who wears it. Vaati put on the cap without permission and transformed into a sorcerer. In order to spite his master and show off his new power, Vaati cursed Ezlo, turning him into a living cap. Before leaving, Vaati revealed his plan to cross into the human world through the Minish Door and obtain absolute power. Vaati learned that the Picori Blade was being used to seal a chest, which he thought contained the Light Force. He decided to enter a competition in the Picori Festival because the winner had the honor of touching the blade. As he approaches it, he blows away the guards protecting it and breaks the Picori Blade, releasing all the evil contained in the chest. Zelda is guarded by a mysterious power which Vaati recognizes, and he turns her to stone to prevent her from interfering with his plans. To his surprise, the chest didn't contain anything other than the monsters, but he vows to continue searching for the Light Force. To aid in his search, Vaati impersonates King Daltus and orders the soldiers to look for the Light Force. Many of the guards don't believe in the tales of the Light Force, even suspecting that the king is not the same person, but continue looking for it under the threat of being imprisoned for disobeying the "king". Vaati learns that the location of the Light Force will be revealed if the Four Sword is reforged, and allows Link and Ezlo to continue their quest. The two eventually unlock a hidden room in the Elemental Sanctuary containing stained glass which tell that the Light Force resides within Princess Zelda. Vaati then thanks the heroes before knocking Link out and teleporting to look for the princess. By the time Link reaches Vaati, he's already managed to extract some of the Light Force from Zelda and transforms into his tall sorcerer form known as Vaati Reborn. Link defeats the form with the power of the Four Sword, and Vaati transforms into a demonic one-eyed black orb known as Vaati Transfigured, but is vanquished again, expressing disbelief that he could be bested by a child despite having the omnipotent power of a god. As a result of this defeat, Dark Hyrule Castle began to collapse shortly after Zelda was restored, forcing them to escape to the sanctuary. In his anger, Vaati transforms yet again, into a larger, more powerful version of this form known as Vaati's Wrath, he also prevents Link from accessing the Sanctuary, gloating about how he had become the master of the universe before warping him to another realm. However, he is defeated in this form as well. Upon the final blow being dealt, Vaati expressed disbelief that he was beaten by Link despite his gaining part of the Light Force. Zelda then proceeded to use the magical cap to restore what Vaati had done, destroying the cap in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C, would of eventually become higher Name: ''' Vaati '''Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Thousands of Years Old Classification: Evil Sorcerer, Minish Attack Potency: Multi Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ (Destroyed the Picori Blade with a single energy ball, harms Link after he has the Four Sword. The Mages Cap has limitless power) | Multi Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ (Created a realm that contains stars and nebulae, absorbed a large portion of the Light Force which has infinite power), would eventually become higher (Would of absorbed the entirety of the light force which would of made him unstoppable. Failing to get to him before he does results in an instant game over) Dimensionality: 3-D, possibly 4-D Travel Speed: Supersonic+ (Should be superior to Child Hero of Time who can outrun explosions) | Supersonic+ Combat Speed: FTL |'FTL', possibly Immeasurable Reaction Speed: FTL (Can react to Link) | FTL, possibly Immeasurable (Can react to Four Swords Link) Lifting Strength: Class K | Class K Striking Strength: Multi Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic, possibly Macrocosmic+ | Multi Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic, possibly Macrocosmic+, would eventually become higher Durability: Multi Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ | Multi Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+, would eventually become higher Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range, Thousands of Kilometers with Magic (Warped the entirety of hyrule castle into dark hyrule castle including the sky) | Extended Melee Range with arms, Interstellar, possibly Macrocosmic+ with Magic Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= - Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection (Shoots a blast of energy that could destroy the Picori Blade), Petrification (Turned Zelda into stone), Transmutation (Turned Ezlo into a hat), Multilingulaism (Understands both Picori and human language), Teleportation (Has distributed teleportation), Curse Manipulation, Reality Warping (Warped Hyrule Castle into Dark Hyrule Castle and warping the sky), Power Absorption (Drained the light force from Zelda), Shapeshifting (Took the form of the King) - With Mage's Cap= Wish Granting (Mage's cap grants the wishes of it's wielder) }} |-|Minish= Invisibility (Only children can see the Minish), Animal Telepathy (Minish can speak to animals), Small Size (Type 2), Magic (Minish have magic, they are the ones that created the evil sealing Picori Sword) |-|Vaati's Wrath/Light Force= Portal Creation/BFR (Creates a portal that takes Link out of the area), Regeneration (Mid Godly. Regenerated from complete destruction), Creation, Possession (Has possessed stones), Power Nullification (Negated teleportation. Has weakened the Four Sword), Statistics Amplification (Vaati's powers grow stronger), Poison Manipulation (Poisoned the very land), Resistance to Sealing (Has broken out of the seal of the Four Swords twice) Standard Equipment: *'Mage's Cap:' A cap that grants the wishes of it's wearer. Vaati wished to become a powerful evil sorcerer with it. Intelligence: Genius in combat (Defeated all of the swordsman in Hyrule in the swordsman competition. Capable wielder of magic. Tricked all of Hyrule Castle into him being the king) | Unknown (Seemingly has forgotten much) Weaknesses: Nothing notable. | Can be sealed by the Four Sword. Key: Base | Vaati's Wrath Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Energy Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Wish Granting Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Animal Users Category:Small Size Users Category:Magic Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans